Testing
by FroggyDarren
Summary: Bella's coffee break is threatened to be cut short by lack of coffee. Will a new delivery help? For Jayeliwood's Sexy Edward Contest.


**Sexy Edward Contest:**

**Testing**

**Jessie Chase  
**

**Type of Edward: Delivery Boy  
**

**Character type: OOC**

**Story type: All Human**

**POV: 3rd person  
**

**If you are interested in becoming a part of this contest, please contact:**

**Jayeliwood (at) yahoo (dot) com **

**If you would like to see all the stories that a part of this contest visit**

**Jayeliwood's profile page and visit her favorite stories. **

Bella stretched her legs underneath the table and immediately regretted the idea as her toe hit the hard back plank of her desk. The day was dragging on like Fridays generally do and her eyes wandered to the clock on the wall. It wasn't even Friday, but she felt like she'd been at work for a full week. Three days were enough, especially with the new project they had, the one that was supposed to be finished by... well, technically, the previous Monday.

She waited for her boss to tell her it was OK to start testing, but in the meantime, she didn't really have much to do. Sure, there was the small matter of learning about the graphical part of her job, so she could do more than be the one who pretended to be the idiot who could crash their software, but she was too tired to study. The book was lying on her desk and the program was opened right in front of her, but her eyes were unfocused.

"Bells," her boss' voice shook her out of her reverie.

"Yeah? Are we up and running?"

"You tell me," he laughed, "try and do what you did this morning."

Bella started up the program and clicked her way through a few places, nodding and reporting to her boss which links weren't crashing and which ones still were. She wasn't particularly fond of this part of her job, the repetitive bit. What got her interested were days when she'd get her hands on something brand new and practically shiny. When the guys finished a new program and she got the first outside look at it, it felt special.

"OK, thanks," one of the guys muttered.

She knew she was free for another while and decided to go for a walk to stretch a little, her back feeling stiff and almost painful. The keyboards around her were starting to get noisy and she knew it was only a matter of seconds before mad rock music started blaring out of the speakers. Her colleagues didn't work well in silence that much she found out very quickly.

The break room was just across their office, but thank to someone's enlightened planning, when she closed the office door behind her, she heard nothing but silence. Whoever invented soundproofing and whoever thought of applying it to their programmers' offices had her silent thanks. Bella found her way to the coffee machine, looked at the brew that had been there since early morning, probably the previous day and started rummaging through the cupboards for instant.

"Damn it!" she cursed after realising she wasn't going to find any.

"Are you looking for this?"

The quiet voice startled her and she turned in an instant to see who it belonged to. The owner of the voice stood in the doorway, holding a jar with instant coffee in his hand. Her breath caught at the sight of him, dressed in navy overalls with the delivery company logo over the left pocket on his chest. There was a name tag on the right side, but she couldn't make it out. She knew him, of course, from a distance, as she never had the courage to approach him and never found a suitable excuse either.

Hi bronze locks were in disarray that either suggested careful styling or the fact that he'd just rolled out of bed in the morning and left them the way they were. She noticed a little crooked smile in his face and suddenly she was aware that she was staring at him with her eyes wide open. To make things worse, her cheeks turned a bright crimson as it dawned on her that he'd noticed her gaze.

"Yeah, thank you," she managed to whisper and reached out for the jar.

His fingers touched Bella's and she could feel the sparks that flew between them and she quickly looked down, knowing her cheeks were still crimson. Her brain leafed through all the inappropriate fantasies that she'd ever had of him, despite never even knowing his name. There were days when he came in wearing the same overalls he had now, but there were also days when he wore dark jeans and a simple T-shirt that left little to her imagination. Bella was aware of the fact that a similar T-shirt was on his body now, hidden from her eyes.

"I hope I'm not disturbing your break," he said, "I can come back with the rest later."

"No, it's OK, work away," she mumbled, still unable to look at him.

She heard him walk about the room, opening cupboards, ripping packaging, refilling jars and scrunching up paper. Not once did she dare look up from her coffee that was getting cold on the table in front of her. She'd wanted to talk to him, but her confidence didn't allow her to even breathe properly. After a while everything went really silent again and Bella managed to lift her head to see if he'd gone away. As her eyes drifted up from the coffee cup, they met a pair of hypnotizing green eyes looking at her with a worry in them.

"Are you OK?" the concern was visible in his face.

"Y..yeah," her breath caught, "why?"

"It's just," he smiled that crooked smile again; "you're very quiet. Every time I was in here before, you were always the chattiest one."

Bella's jaw dropped as his words sank in and she realised he'd noticed her. She blushed again at his words and almost hid her face again but his hand stopped her. His fingers touched her chin and lifted her face towards him, his eyes staring piercingly into hers.

"Don't hide that pretty face," she thought she'd heard a laugh in his voice, "Bella."

"How… how do you know my name?"

"I caught it when you talked to the others."

"Oh," her cheeks went red again, "I…"

"I'm Edward," he reached out his hand to shake hers, "pleasure to meet you."

Bella managed to lift her hand to touch his palm and shivers ran down her spine at the contact. His hands were rough, but his skin still felt soft under her fingers. She knew she should let go, but she seemed incapable of opening her hand and she felt his fingers grasp at her tighter. He lifted her chin again and stared into her eyes, smiling.

"And I mean it when I say pleasure."

Her breathing quickened at his words and suddenly the rest of the world vanished from around her. It was just her and him, the beautiful green eyes making her head spin and the silky voice surrounding her.

"I hoped we'd get to talk," he said quietly.

"You did?"

"Yeah. But you were never in here alone and I never had the courage to say anything with your colleagues."

"You should have. I was hoping we'd get to talk, too."

She didn't know where she'd found the courage to say those words, but now that they were out, she was glad. Especially after hearing him say that he'd noticed her before and that he wanted to talk to her, too. Her mind mulled over that fact and she couldn't quite believe he'd really be interested in her.

"Bella?"

"Yes?"

"Would you mind if I…" he seemed to have lost his voice for a moment, but somehow she knew what he was going to ask.

She moved her face closer to his and her tongue ran over her bottom lip before she bit down on it. She almost shook in anticipation. Edward wanted to kiss her, she was sure of that and her actions seemed to pull him closer. A second later, his soft lips met hers and she kissed back, her own lips moulding around his. He literally took her breath away and she started to feel dizzy from the lack of oxygen. Then she felt his tongue running over her lips and she thought she'd melt into a puddle at his feet. Then he pulled away, his own breathing ragged much like hers.

"Thank you," he grinned again, "that was better than my imagination."

Bella caught her breath and her head was spinning from the combination of his kiss and the words. She blushed at his confession about imagining kissing her and suddenly she knew that kissing wouldn't be enough. Edward's hand was still in hers and she stood up, despite her shaking knees. Without saying a word, she pulled him to the door at the back that led into a small room that they had when someone needed to stay overnight.

"I don't…"

She didn't know how to tell him she didn't normally do anything like this, that she wasn't this straightforward. But she needed to kiss him again without the danger of a sudden audience.

"I know."

Two simple words out of his mouth conveyed so much more than he actually said. Including the fact that he wanted this as much as her. He locked the door behind him and turned to her, his arm snaking around her waist. Before he could do anything else, her hands flew up to his neck and she crashed her lips against him hungrily. They kissed for what seemed like an eternity until he finally pulled away to look at her.

"I've thought about you for so long;" he whispered, "I wanted to kiss you the first day I came here."

"Too bad you didn't," Bella blushed furiously, not knowing where her courage was coming from, "I wanted you to kiss me."

"I'll make up for lost time now."

With those words, Edward pulled her closer and his hands rested on her lower back, just on the edge of her waistband. Bella's fingers ran through his messy hair as she kissed him again, their tongues meeting in frenzy. Then she felt his hands brush against the skin on her back that got exposed as she reached up and the electricity ran from the places he touched straight to her core. She felt the heat between her thighs and knew that she wouldn't be able to stop at just kissing.

Her arms traced the contours of his chest and she found the zipper on his overalls. She looked at him with an unspoken question and he nodded slightly, sighing as she pulled the zipper down. As she expected, he wore one of his tight T-shirts and she shrugged the top layer of clothing or his shoulders. Her eyes ran up and down his chest following the movements of her fingers. Before she could stop herself from doing so, she reached underneath the T-shirt, brushing against his skin.

"Bella," he groaned quietly.

Edward lifted his arms up so that she could pull the clothing off and she threw it across the room. She watched him gasp as she ran her fingers over his nipples and in a sudden flash of boldness she ran her lips over his chest. As she did that, she felt his fingers tug on her top and helped him pull it off. His hands traced the edge of her silk bra and found the clasp easily.

"Can I?" he breathed out.

She couldn't do anything but nod and felt the bra leaving her breasts, a gust of cool air making her shiver. He gently touched her erect nipples making her shiver even more. Then she felt his lips softly kissing her shoulder, moving to her neck and earlobe. A moan escaped her lips as he nibbled on her ear and his warm breath sent another wave of electric sparks down to her core. She knew her underwear was soaked by now and she rubbed her thighs closer to stop herself from melting. One of his hands held her back to stop her from falling and she was quite glad about that, not trusting her knees.

Bella reached down to the top edge of his overalls which were now hanging off his hips. They fell down on the floor without much effort and his erection sprang forward, pushing against her bellybutton. Edward pulled away from her for a moment to untie his shoelaces and threw his boots off before he stepped out of the overalls. Bella took the two steps that were needed to be closer to the small fold-out bed in the corner.

"You're overdressed," she heard Edward whisper into her ear, while he was fighting with the button on her jeans.

She shrugged off her trainers and waited for him to pull down the jeans. He took his time, running over every part of her skin that got exposed until finally he pushed the fabric away completely. A moment later she was lying on the bed with Edward next to her, his hands exploring her body inch by inch. Bella didn't shy away from returning the favour by touching every part of him that she could reach. Then she found her hands on the waistband of his boxers and looked up to see his face tense in anticipation.

Grinning to herself she let her finger trace the line of the boxers' edge and dipped it underneath the fabric. She heard him gasp and shudder, so she took it as a permission to reach inside. Her hand wrapped around his member and she lightly stroked it for a while, enjoying the soft moans it caused. She knew he wouldn't last much longer so it didn't really surprise her when he stopped her.

Edward's hand repeated her movements and dipped his long fingers into her tiny panties, making her gasp. His hands were cool and the temperature difference made her shake. She was silently urging him on, wanting him to touch her core, to dip his fingers into her folds. He pulled her underwear off and obeyed her unspoken wish, meeting her hot core with his icy hand. Her clit screamed for attention and she moaned as he rubbed it gently just before his finger touched her wet core.

She tugged on his boxers and he stopped his ministrations for a moment to help her shrug them off. His arm reached around her to find a little silver packet from his pockets and she took it out of his hand. Her hands were shaking as she opened it and pulled the condom out. Edward stared up at the ceiling while she pulled it over his hard-on and when she was done, he turned her on her back, pushing her knees apart.

"Edward, please…"

Her words were the only encouragement he needed and his tip pushed into her, teasing her for just a short moment before he plunged deeper. Bella moaned at the feeling of him inside her and arched her back to allow him to go deeper. A few strokes later she felt herself tense and her muscles clenched as she felt her climax approaching fast. She felt Edward moan into her mouth and kissed him deeply as her whole body exploded. As she was winding down from her orgasm, she tightened her muscles around him one more time and felt him meet his own climax.

They stayed on the bed for a few minutes before they detangled their limbs and started getting dressed. Edward finished first, helped her pull on her top, and then he lifted her chin so she would look into his eyes. He kissed her lips softly and she blushed in response to his own cheeks turning crimson.

"I didn't plan this," he mumbled, "I wanted to ask you out."

"Oh…"

"So… would you," he choked on his own words, "would you go out with me?"

Bella grinned, the embarrassment in his face more obvious than the one in hers.

"I don't know," she felt him stiffen and saw the fear in his eyes, "Do you do home deliveries?"

Instead of replying, Edward's lips crashed against hers as her pulled her close.


End file.
